


Alley Cat

by fandomramblings



Series: Malex Week 2020 [7]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Bottom Michael Guerin, M/M, Malex Week 2020, Meet-Cute, Smut, Top Alex Manes, malex au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomramblings/pseuds/fandomramblings
Summary: Alex Manes’ life is going nowhere. Until one night, when he meets a mysterious curly-haired stranger in an alley.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Malex Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831072
Comments: 14
Kudos: 112





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Malex Week 2020 Day 7 Prompt: AU Day! Thanks to everyone that read and commented this week. I couldn’t have had a better welcome to AO3.

This night was a waste. Alex Manes was sitting in an alley behind some loud club, feeding hor d’oeuvre to a stray cat. It was some sort of meat on a stick and the cat was nibbling on it pretty hard. Alex laughed a little and then set the meat down on a crate, leaving the cat to its own devices. He leaned back against the brick wall. It smelled like beer and piss back here. But it was better than being in that club. Anything was. He didn’t know why he agreed to go. He had tried to go during college once. He had waited in line for a half-hour and had lasted 5 minutes inside. This one was no different. It was just too loud and dancing wasn’t his thing. Not to mention everywhere you looked there were another guy and girl with their tongues down each other's throats. He had tried to get a drink to dull his senses. But apparently, you either had to be a super-powered creature or a pretty girl to get through the horde of people at the bar. Todd had yelled something about vodka at his place but Alex could barely hear him.

The truth was. Alex had finally agreed to go with his boyfriend to a club because he was feeling guilty. He had been thinking about breaking up with him. Todd had been fun for a while and the sex was pretty good, but his partying lifestyle was getting a bit old for Alex, who was a homebody at heart. He hadn’t been able to hang around the house as a kid. His dad was always getting laid off and had become increasingly bitter. Being in the house with him had been hell. But now that Alex had his own place, what he really wanted was to live in peace and quiet. Unfortunately, Todd wasn’t the type to ‘Netflix and chill’. He was more ‘liquor store and party’, which had been an escape for Alex for a while. Being dragged to a different place, meeting people who could distract him from his loneliness, but never became any more than acquaintances, had been fun for a while. But as his therapist had told him when he described a few wild nights to her, it was not a long term solution to more deeply rooted problems that he needed to work on. She hadn’t used the word yet, but Alex could feel it. He was probably depressed. 

“One day your life makes sense and the next your in an alley alone eating garbage,” he said to the cat, who ignored him.

“You know I tried talking to my dog once. I thought maybe he’d have a good insight on a particular problem, but he just ignored me in favor of drinking out of the toilet bowl.”

Alex looked up. Standing in front of him, with a suit jacket swung lazily over his shoulder, was some perfect combination of a punk rocker and a guy in a dad band. He was wearing a suit shirt that wasn’t buttoned, leaving a rather nice view of a toned chest and a strange-looking triangular tattoo. It was contrasted with regular jeans and Nike sneakers. It was a look that wouldn’t have suited anyone else. But this guy. He looked like he could pull off anything. His wild curly hair was a bonus and Alex wondered immediately what it would feel like to run his hands through it. 

“I’m sorry,” Alex said, trying to sound nonchalant and bored. “I reserved this area for brooding purposes for the next hour.”

“Well there’s been an increase in demand lately so I’m afraid we’ll have to share,” said the man. “Budge over.” 

To Alex’s surprise, he wedged himself next to Alex on the crate. Alex felt a bit of a rush when the other man’s thigh pressed against his. He never felt anything like that with Todd.

“You know,” the man said, adjusting his position a bit and rubbing his arm against Alex’s which immediately broke out in goosebumps. “I was a bartender for a bit there so I’m more qualified than the cat.”

“Is that so?” Alex said. This was weird but he figured he’d go along with it. This was the most interesting thing that had happened to him in months.

“Yep, I also had this therapist a while back, I suspect he was a bit of a quack, but he started by telling me to talk about myself. I of course, instantly obliged. I told him I was Michael Guerin, chef of exquisite dishes such as scrambled eggs, and ramen noodles from a bag, and my personal favorite. Toast. I also informed him that I was a fucker of men and women alike, in case he was interested, and also an avid stargazer.” 

“Are you high?” Alex asked. He wasn’t used to strangers just talking to him. Ever.

“You know people always ask me that.” the man said. Michael Guerin, he had called himself. “It’s funny really, that time I was micro-dosing on acid at work not a single person noticed. And yet I just try to start a nice conversation about cooking and fucking your therapist with an interesting stranger and his close friend the alley cat and suddenly I’m a creepy weirdo who’s high out of his mind.”

Alex couldn’t help but laugh. It felt odd to let out a genuine one. He hadn’t in a while.

“Okay so if you’re not high what the hell are you doing?”

“I thought we’d established that,” Michael said. “You reserved this spot for brooding and I’m sharing it with you. I find that misery is less miserable when participated in as a group activity.”

“You don’t look miserable,” Alex said. Why was he engaging this guy? Depression made you do odd things, cause for some reason Alex was feeling bolder than he had in a long while. “You look like you just got back from a weird rave or something.”

“Wedding,” Michael said. 

Alex raised an eyebrow. “Dressed like that?”

“Well, see that was part of the problem. I wasn’t aligning with the dress code and I caught the eye of some, let’s say, security-minded gentlemen.”

“You were crashing a wedding dressed like half soccer dad half rapper?” Alex snorted. “Are you sure you’re not high?”

“Certain!” Michael said with a goofy grin and Alex found himself smiling back. “But enough about me, my sexy therapist, my evil ex-wife, and her venue muscle. You tell me about yourself next."

Fucker of men and women alike? Evil ex-wife? Was this guy trying to tell him something? This was just getting weirder and weirder by the second and Alex had a strong desire to keep things going. Todd and all his problems suddenly seemed so small and insignificant.

“I’m not sure mine will be as interesting as yours,” he said, looking over at the cat again, who was now dozing. 

“I doubt that,” Michael said. “That nose ring comes with at least one interesting story.” He reached out and swiped a finger across Alex’s upper lip. It was the sexiest thing that had happened to him in months.

“I’m Alex Manes,” he began once he had recovered from the jolt that went through his stomach and straight into his groin when Michael touched him. “I do HTML and website design and it’s as boring as hell. My boyfriend is back in that club being a social butterfly or whatever and I escaped out here to hear myself think. Also, I want to dump his ass. And I want to do it tonight.”

“See that was interesting. Except for the HTML thing. What the fuck? I almost fell asleep.” Michael leaned in towards him and Alex felt his pants tighten significantly. “There’s something I forgot to mention Alex.” He whispered. Alex felt a rush at his name and adjusted himself in his jeans, well aware that Michael could see. “I did this thing in high school where I would help girls break up with their shitty boyfriends by making out with them in front of him. I made 50 bucks in a week once. I will of course offer you the service free of charge.”

“You will huh?” Alex said, feeling even bolder, and running his hand up Michael’s thigh. “Are you sure there is no form of payment you might want?” his hand was almost to the other man’s crotch when Michael put his hand on top of Alex’s and squeezed.

“I assumed that went without saying,” he growled. Then he was moving Alex’s hand towards the bulge in his jeans. Alex grunted when Michael shoved his hand own against himself. Their faces were so close now and Alex was panting. He moved his mouth towards Michael’s and threaded his hand that wasn’t grasped between his thighs into those taunting curls. It was better than he imagined and he was just about to pull Michael’s head back and shove his tongue into the other man’s mouth when Michael pulled away. Alex whimpered at the loss of pressure.

“It’s best if we save that for the performance,” Michael whispered. “Now let’s go find that social butterfly of yours.”

Michael grabbed Alex’s hand and pulled him into the club. Alex was still very hard, but he wasn’t that concerned about it, which was unusual for him. He followed Michael through the door and they were instantly surrounded by people. But Michael held tight to Alex’s hand and they managed to stay together in the throng. After a while, Alex spotted Todd sitting on a barstool. He nudged Michael in the shoulder to let him know. Michael made a face when he followed Alex’s line of sight. 

“That’s your party animal?” he yelled over the noise. “He’s dressed like my high school history teacher.” Todd was just wearing his usual jeans and t-shirt. Alex hadn’t given much thought to how he dressed before.

“You must be Todd,” Michael said when they had reached him. Alex was all of a sudden feeling a bit uneasy, and his arousal had subsided significantly.

“Alex. Where have you been?” Todd asked though he seemed unconcerned. 

“Feeding a cat in the alley,” Alex said as if this was all the explanation needed.

“Who’s this guy then?” Todd asked, looking at Michael’s unbuttoned shirt with an annoying look on his face. 

“I’m here to complete a transaction,” Michael said before Alex could speak. Then all of a sudden Michael had two handfuls of Alex’s ass and was kissing him so intensely, that Alex was instantly hard again. Alex grunted and tangled both hands in Michael’s hair. He could vaguely hear Todd’s choice of obscenities but was to focused on Michael’s thigh between his legs. The man had nearly lifted Alex off the ground and he rode Michael’s thigh as they continued to devour each other’s mouths. When they finally came up for air Todd was nowhere to be found, and a girl who couldn’t have been much older than 19 was staring at them like they were some odd zoo exhibit. Michael gave her the middle finger and then went back to kissing Alex, who was beyond caring what anyone around them was doing. He was now very glad that he wasn’t drunk. He wanted to remember every moment of this. He slid his hands through the opening in Michael’s shirt and ran his thumbs over his nipples. Michael bit slightly at Alex’s neck in response.

“You won’t be seeing him again I don’t think. I hope you don’t live together.” Michael said as he moved Alex’s head to the side and began kissing down to his collar bone. “That could be awkward.”

“Speaking of awkward,” Alex rasped. “We should probably get out of here.”

“You’re right,” Michael said, lifting Alex off his thigh and back onto the floor. “As much as I’d like to continue the show for miss catholic school over there, I think we’re gonna need a horizontal surface that’s not covered in beer or vomit.”

Alex laughed and went in for another kiss. “Probably a good call. My apartment’s a few blocks away. Unless you want to go to your therapist’s office?”

It’s was Michael’s turn to laugh and it was a beautiful sound. Alex relished it and nearly shoved his hand down Michael’s pants then and there, but he resisted, barely.

Michael grabbed his hand again and they headed to the back exit. The cat was still there, mid-way through a food coma.

“Thank you,” Alex said to the cat and Michael kissed the back of his neck.

They hurried down the street giggling loudly. 

“You’re insane.” Alex breathed as he threaded his fingers with Michael’s. “I’ve never met someone like this before. You put tinder to shame!”

“I find that the personal touch is always best.” Michael teased, slipping his hand under Alex’s shirt as they walked. “I also enjoy freaking people out. They don’t run in the other direction, then I move on to step two, which is the even more fun part.”

“I was wondering…” Alex began. 

“Ask me in the morning,” Michael said, kissing his neck again. “They’ll be plenty of time for all that later.”

Alex grinned. This night was turning out to be one of the best he’d ever had and it had barely even begun.

***

They stumbled through the door and Michael threw his suit jacket at the coat rack haphazardly, then his hands were on Alex’s belt. Alex slid his hands over Michael’s shoulders as they kissed, pushing is suit shirt off and onto the carpet. Michael had already gotten his pants open and had his hand cupped over Alex’s boxers. Alex bucked into it and went for Michael's pants. They made quick work of the rest of their clothing and finally made it to the bedroom. Michael pushed a now naked Alex onto the bed and Alex stared up at him, slowly stroking himself as Michael slid out of his boxer briefs. The view did not disappoint. It was also short-lived because soon Michael was on top of him. 

“Preference?” He growled as he moved his hips against Alex’s, gripping both of them in his hand. 

“Not really,” Alex groaned, digging his nails into Michael’s well-muscled shoulders. 

“Ngh, not a problem,” Michael grunted as they continued to move together. “I like to decide. And tonight I think I’ll have you in me.”

Alex kissed him then. “Sounds perfect.”

He flipped them over and Michael grunted in surprise, lifting his legs so his knees were on either side of his chest. “Good. I like a lot of prep.” he moaned.

Smiling at that Alex wrapped a hand around Michael’s dick and grabbed the lube from the bedside table. He began to work a slicked finger into Michael's tight hole. It was slow going at first but Alex continued stroking Michael until he was relaxed enough for him to get three fingers in. 

“Fuck.” Alex grunted as he moved his fingers. Michael’s thighs were shaking. “You’re ready for me aren’t you.” Michael nodded, unable to speak. 

Alex lifted his hips up and then settled on top of Michael, kissing him as best he could at the angle and then slowly sinking into him up to the hilt. Michael let out a beautiful wine when Alex bottomed out. Then the both moaned as Alex began to move. Michael thrust up into him as they rocked together. 

“Uuuuu. Alex!” Michael moaned as Alex got a particularly good angle and nailed his prostate. 

“You feel so good.” Alex gasped. “I’m not gonna last long.”

“That’s okay." Michael panted, wrapping his arms around Alex’s shoulders and kissing him. “Me neither. You’re filling me up so well. So good.”

Then moved like that for a few minutes. Alex could feel his release coming as he pulled out of Michael and drove back in. Michael arched his back on the mattress and tangled his hands in the sheets. 

“Alex. I’m gonna…” He shuddered, then and his eyes rolled back in his head. Alex watched with wonder and fucked Michael through his orgasm, following himself soon after. Overwhelmed with pleasure from tips of finger to soles of feet he emptied himself into Michael and finally stilled, collapsing against him. Then he moved to pull out.

“Stay,” Michael muttered, pulling Alex back on top of him.

“I can’t.” Alex said, “Not like this. Hold on.” He pulled out of Michael and collapsed beside him on the bed. Michael whimpered at the loss. Alex quickly pulled the sheet over them and then moved behind Michael, spooning him. Michael pushed back against him. Alex was quickly softening but he managed to work himself back into Michael’s gaping hole. The other man sighed at being filled again.

“Did I mention you’re insane.” Alex laughed breathily. “You want to sleep with me inside you?”

“No,” Michael muttered. “But just stay awhile.”

“Okay,” Alex said as he began to doze off. “I will.”

***

Alex woke up in the morning with his head on Michael’s chest and his strong hand around his back.

“Good morning Michael Guerin.” He murmured. “Fucker of men and women alike and avid stargazer.” 

Michael chuckled and turned to kiss Alex’s forehead. Then he said, “We should think about getting a cat.”


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Alex finish what they started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick little wrap-up. Enjoy!

“You said you weren’t high that night.” Alex laughed as he and Michael craned their heads in at Michael’s phone.

“I wasn’t.” Michael insisted. “But I have a terrible sense of direction.”

He was swiping his finger around Google Maps as they attempted to locate the club they had met at. It was the greatest night of Michael’s life but was also a bit of a blur. So much had happened. Crashing Maria’s wedding, getting dragged out by 'thing one’ and ‘thing two’, wandering the streets for hours, and then finally coming across a hot guy with a nose ring feeding a stray cat.

“It’s been months.” he wined when Alex took his phone and began typing into the search bar. “Who knows if the cat is still there.”

“Cat’s have territories Michael, that’s why they have trouble when people move,” Alex said as he continued to stare at the phone. “If it’s not dead or captured it’ll still be there.”

Michael shrugged. “Too bad the shelter was a bust.” 

“There were plenty of cats Michael. We just couldn’t agree on one.”

“Well, that black one you liked had definite crazy eyes. We don’t need the bad luck.” Michael teased.

“What about that fat one. I don’t want to have to buy a cat treadmill.” Alex responded.

“He was cuddly,” Michael said. “Just like you.” He pulled Alex into a hug and began to tickle him.

Alex laughed and dropped the phone. “Oops. I told you a case was a good idea,” he giggled, trying to push Michael off him. When he couldn’t he kissed him instead.

“Mmmm. Much as I’d like to give up the search in favor of other activities,” Michael said into his mouth. “I really wanna find the little guy. He needs us."  He pulled away and leaned down to pick up his phone. “Wait a minute.”

Alex leaned in to look at the screen. “Is that it?!”

“Yeah! It is. Back in business.” Michael kissed Alex’s forehead and slid their hands together, pulling him down the sidewalk.

The building turned out to be closer to Alex’s apartment than Michael remembered. Or their apartment actually. That was taking some getting used to.

It looked a lot different in the light of day, but the crates were still in the alley. But there wasn’t a cat.

“Well, we could wait a bit,” Alex suggested. “He might be back.”

Michael nodded and they sat down on the crates, mirroring the positions they had the night they met.

“We’ll have to take him to the vet to get checked out. I hope this cardboard carrier is strong enough. What if he tries to attack us? Keeping him in the apartment will be difficult at first I think. Outdoor cats take a lot of time to adapt to being cooped up.”

Michael smiled at Alex fondly. Ever the practical one. Michael was more of the mind that if things were meant to be, they would work out. But if Alex wanted to go overboard buying all the cat supplies under the sun then Michael wasn’t going to stop him. He found Alex’s obsession with being prepared adorable.

He told him so. Alex laughed happily.

“Oh,” Michael remembered. “I have jerky!” He pulled a plastic bag out of his jeans pocket.

Alex grinned. “Awesome!”

Michael grinned back, putting an arm around Alex’s shoulder. “He’ll come,” he said. “You just have to believe.” He opened up the plastic and tore off a piece of jerky and set it on the ground. 

Alex leaned his head against Michael’s shoulder. “Where would I be without you and your spontaneously random pocket meat.” 

“Who knows?” Michael mused. “You would probably already have ten cats.”

Alex snorted and shoved Michael a bit. “You suck!”

Michael laughed and kissed Alex. They were just about to escalate things when they heard a scratching sound. The men broke apart and looked toward the sound. The cat was crawling out of a crack in one of the crates. 

Alex gasped and nudged Michael’s hand. Michael nodded and grinned. 

“It’s magic jerky,” he whispered.

The cat was looking thinner than when they last saw it. It darted over to the meat and began gnawing at it. Michael put a finger to his lips and slowly got up, then he grabbed the box and lowered it over the distracted cat and whoosh! He swooped the cat up in the box, jerky and all and closed the lid.

The meowing started instantly.

“We’d better get a move on dear. Also, I don’t remember where we parked.” He said, grinning at Alex and holding the box, which was shaking and howling now.

Alex rolled his eyes fondly. “Where would _you_ be without _me_?”

Michael gave a sly grin. “In a long-term and loving relationship with my therapist. Obviously.”

Alex’s face split into a wide grin and they both began to laugh as they headed down the sidewalk, Michael holding the wriggling box with one hand and Alex’s hand with the other.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos welcome. Come squeal with me on Tumblr at malex-art


End file.
